sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Mortal Crystals
This was kind of just my own idea because I know some of you guys don't like using the chaos emeralds....I will try my best to make the Mortal Crystals as realistic and not overpowered...If I do, please leave a comment on what you think is overpowered or confusing. But if you do, please leave at least one suggestion on how I could fix that error....Thanks so much for reading this top part, I know it's really not that great! Mortal Crystal Origin Mortal Crystals in ancient times were thought to be godly and all powerful. Often deities and religious symbols have been modeled after the crystals' power, as it seemed supernatural and godly. The truth was, Mortal Crystals were invented not too long before the Overlanders or Mobians even existed to send messages to the future. The war between the two species was predicted after signs of the Mobian race began appearing. And only one scientist, Marly Bo, was able to win the war for the Overlanders and terminate the Mobian species. There was no way Bo would have survived to the time the war came, and he dedicated the rest of his life to ways he could preserve himself. After 30 years, Bo created an artificial crystal that could grow and reproduce. Using genetic cloning and properties in preservatives, he made the crystal able to support his consciousness. The crystal absorbed all the data in a mortal being's brain, also draining them of all energy, killing them. When he tested a group of rats, the consciousness was preserved after a great deal of time, but only after possessing a host, and also killed the rat it had once lived in. After placing some crystal deep into a mine, the bacteria in the crystal duplicated and grew. Very slowly, but it eventually it grew throughout the mine on thin sheets that coated the walls. Marly Bo had successfully harnessed a living thing's energy and created immortality...sorta. Mortal Crystal Weaknesses *extreme cold & ice *led *plastic *rubber *oil *foil paper *silver & gold Mortal Crystal Benders Crystal Benders are commonly religious people, doctors, and other researchers who were infected upon getting the liquefied crystal in their blood system and surviving. An estimated 3 in 50 people will survive the poisonous liquid, commonly used with the death penalty in some Mobian countries. Getting Poisoned There is no greater pain then being poisoned by the liquid. It causes hallucinations, paranoia, and dehydration on the highest ferocity no matter how much you drink it, which it burns when you do. You can't eat, sleep, and sometimes it paralyzes you. Redness, pale skin, and great body temperature drops are common. This usually last for about a week before the person either dies or makes a recovery with some new powers. Healing Someone Poisoned It is not difficult to heal someone poisoned, and the person can be healed before the side affects of the poison come. All that needs to be done is have the infected person bathe in oil and eat lots of junk food. Seriously. Powers Common powers are: *levitation *shape shifting (rarely, and even if they do that is the only power they get) *healing (small burns and scars, no putting limbs back together.) *energy consumption (You can steal energy from others, but very minimal. The person wouldn't even notice.) Other Uses For Mortal Crystals -- Rules For Using Mortal Crystals *'Mortal Crystals should ''never be used to bring someone back from the dead.' If they are used for that purpose, the crystal's energy will go crazy and fatally wound the person who was trying to bring the person back to life, and the person who was once dead. The Mortal Crystal does not identify any energy, and creates energy for the lifeless body. The person is then alive, but they will awake only to die again because the remains will be splattered everywhere. Not pretty. *'Mortal Crystals should never be used to kill anyone'. While they do damage, they do this by taking energy from the person and making them weaker. If the Mortal Crystals suck out all of the energy, the energy will be shot out to the user where the energy will possess the user ''forever. *'Mortal Crystals WILL NOT'' turn your character into the super form!''' While they can enhance strength very slightly, it is not recommended because the user will feel very weak after, and can result in heart attacks and even death. (more will be added later -w-)